Love and Justice
by ToxicXRequiem
Summary: L and Light were friends from the beginning... But can it grow into something more? Yep, a Death Note yaoi story. Reviews are nice too.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very dark and rainy night. It thundered and lightning glittered across the sky. Light, who has just had an unexpected call, was running through the everlasting river that dropped from the sky. He walked into the tall, dark, familiar building and stood in the corner of the elevator, soaking wet. He clicked the second to last button and went up to the 24th floor. Light turned the handle on the door and walked into the air conditioned room. He shivered and called out, "Ryuuzaki, I'm here." "Couch." L replied. Light walked over to the couch and saw L staring at his soaked clothes. "Is it really raining that much?"

"You said you needed to tell me something important, not weather conditions." Light said bluntly. L turned to him and said, "I really didn't need to tell you anything, I just wanted you over here." "You... called me up at one in the morning, making me come here and meet you because you just wanted me here for no reason at all." "We can talk." L said, staring at Light and biting his thumbnail. "I ran 18 blocks in the pouring rain just to talk to you!?" Light yelled, "We could have done that over then phone!" "I'm sorry..." L said innocently, "You can sleep here so you won't have to travel through that, I'll get you some dry clothes." "But my father will be worried and he'll have a S.W.A.T. team searching every inch of Jap-" "I have it taken care of." L replied, getting up from the couch. He walked into a room and came back with a pair of clothes in his hands. He handed them to light, who was eyeing them closely. "Th-These are my clothes!" "Yeah I took a few pairs here in case you needed them." "I was looking all over for this shirt!

"You had me going crazy looking for it!" "Sorry." L said monotoned. He took the shirt from L and removed his shirt, putting on the dry one. He sighed happily and took off his shoes, taking the dry pants from L. Light walked into the bathroom and tripped over something in the dark, hitting his back on the corner of the sink. Something yelped and skittered across the cold tiles. "What the hell?" He said. He reached up and turned on the light, staring into the face of a dog. He scrambled to his feet and changed into his dry pants, opening the door. "Ryuuzaki." He called out, "There's a mutt in your bathroom. Should I drown it?" L turned around and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"That's Jun, a Skye Terrier. Got him a few weeks ago." Jun started to chew on Lights pants and L stood up and walked over to him. "Jun, Osuwari!" He said. Jun sat and looked up at L with watchful eyes. "Good." L pet him on his head and walked into a brightly lit room on the left. He searched through the refrigerator and the cabinets. "No cake left... What a shame." He reached up and took a cookie instead, returning back to Light. "If you have the mutt, why did I have to come over here?" He asked, looking up at L. "Honestly." He said looking down at the floor, "Everyone took a vacation and Matsuda is sick so I have no one to accompany me. It gets very quiet and lonely around here and I thought you were the one I'd call. I like talking with you."

L had an embarrassed look on his face, but only for half a second. "But, you could have called my father." "No, I wanted only to call you." L said quickly, a little too quickly. Light eyed him suspiciously and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "So, what do you wanna talk-"-he yawned-"about at 1:30 in the morning?" "Would you like some tea?" "You completely ignore my question and yes, lemon please." Light mumbled. L walked into a room and came back minutes later. He saw Light more than half asleep on the couch. L tapped his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes, shaking his head. "Tea?" L said, holding out a cup a tea in his hand. Light stared at it for a second and took the cup, holding it against his ice cold lips. He exhaled and shivered from the cold, closing his eyes and slowly drinking his tea. He yawned and stretched, bringing his knees to his chest and sitting back on the couch.

"Was is okay?" L asked a few minutes later. It was a second too late, Light was dead asleep, his head was slightly tilted to the side. L grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels boredly, seeing if anything good was on. A few hours later, Light woke up, his cheek rested against L's shoulder. "My head..." He groaned. "Good Morning." L said. It wasn't even light out; it was 4 a.m. Light shifted from one side to the other and winced at the pain in his head. "Are you okay, Light?" "My head..." He repeated, staring at the floor. L sat him back on the couch and pushed his brown hair out of his face, massaging his forehead slowly. Light took a second to realize what was happening and he stared dumbfounded at L. "R-Ryuuzaki?" He stuttered. "Yes, Light?" L replied. Light tried to think of something to say but lost all train of thought instantly.

"Uh... H-Higher please..." Was all Light said softly. L did as he was told and sat closer to him. He sighed heavily and stared drowsily at L, sitting back on the couch fully relaxed. "Why... Why do you always do everything so perfectly..." He asked, closing his eyes. "I just do the best I can." L replied. Jun jumped on the couch and laid down next to Light, nuzzling his nose into Lights hand. He moved his hand away and clung to L's arm, placing his head back against L's shoulder. He stared down at Light, he's never seen him act like this before.

"Oh!" Light said suddenly letting go of his arm, "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. I have a clinging problem when I get too comfortable, father says I act kinda like a girl when I do that." He gave a nervous laugh and sat back against the couch with a sigh. L had a very light pink blush on his face and Light thought he saw a smile, but he doubted it. "It's quite alright, Yagami-kun." L said, turning his head to the side. Jun yipped and licked his fingers. L looked down and pet him, still looking away from Light. His phone suddenly rang and he picked is up saying, "Hello?" There was a cheerful voice on the other end and L looked Lights way. "Misa, I'm with Ryuuzaki right no-" The voice argued with Light and he sighed, "Okay... I'll be there..." He shut his phone and shook his head. "Misa wants to drag me to a cafe... Will you be alright being here alone or do you want to come so the torture is cut in half for me?" "I'll follow if you'd like, unless I'd be too much of a bother." "No, no. You won't be a bother at all." Light replied and L nodded once. They both walked side by side to the cafe and Misa waved, a cheery smile on her face.

They both sat down at the table Misa was sitting at and they talked, L stayed quiet most of the time. Misa stared at Light with hearts in her eyes and leaned in to try and kiss him, but he shifted his seat to the left and she accidentally kissed L on the cheek. She opened her eyes and made a gawking sound, shaking her head and glaring at Light. He sat back in the chair and whistled. "Misa likes Light! He doesn't want to kiss Misa back?" "I'd rather kiss Ryuuzaki." Light replied, staring at Misa. She stared at him, horrified. L looked away and had no readable expression on his face. "Th-Then prove to Misa that you like Ryuuzaki more than her!" She yelled, her face flushed with anger. Light's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I was only kidding!"

Misa crossed her arms and glared at L. He gave back a blank stare. Light's face blushed and he didn't know what to do. He hated Misa but didn't want to kiss L. He closed his eyes and grabbed the closest person around him, kissing them on the lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**..:I do not own Death Note or any of the characters!:..**

Misa gasped at the sudden reaction and L kept a straight face, both of them staring at Light. He slowly pulled away, a light blush filled his face and he kept his eyes closed. He didn't dare to open them but he gathered the courage and slowly opened his eyes, staring into the face of... L. He felt the blood drain from his face and his eyes were filled with horror. He let go of L and stared at him with a sickly look. "R-Ryuu...zaki..." Light said with a gagging tone.

"I... I... I'm s-sorry." His hands were violently shaking and he fully sat back in his chair, biting his lip hard. "Misa is not happy! Light loves Ryuuzaki!? No! Light is supposed to love Misamisa! This is not right!" L stared at Light, a light blush spread across his face including a small smile. He bit his thumbnail and had the same usual blank stare back on his face.

"Yagami-kun." He said and Light flinched, "It's fine." Light looked up at him. L raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, unsure what he was thinking. "R-R-Ryuuzaki..." He stuttered, staring at him. Misa took L's arm off of Light and said, "Misa doesn't want to see boy love!" Light blushed a deeper red and held his arm, looking down at the floor. L was starting to get a little uncomfortable and rubbed his leg, staring at the wall.

Hours passed and Misa kept going on and on about Light kissing L. Finally, Light had it and walked out of the cafe, not caring where he was going. Ryuuzaki glanced at Misa, then got up and followed Light. "Don't follow me." Light said, a blush still on his face. "But I want to stay with you." "I know your gonna do something horrible to me. I just know it." "No. I won't, I promise." L said innocently. Light looked back at him and sighed. "Fine."

They both walked back to the tall, familiar building and walked inside the air conditioned room. L sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Light nervously sat down and stared at L, who was looking at him. He turned and faced Light. "Yag-" "I can't take it! Please just throw me in jail or leave me stranded in a desert! Kill me!" Light yelled, holding out his arms, waiting for the handcuffs.

L placed his hand on Lights arms and pushed them down, sitting closer to him. "Yagami-kun, I'm not going to hurt you." "But I kissed you! That's probably the worst possible thing I could do to you!" "No, it's not." "Now you sound as if you liked it." Light said. L didn't reply.

He had a light pink blush on his face and he stared at the floor. "You... didn't like it did you?" He still gave no reply. "Ryuuzaki!" No answer. "No, no! Damn it! What's my father going to think about this when he finds out!? He'll probably skin me alive and he'll really call me a girl! His stupid gay ass so-" L stuffed a cookie in his mouth to prevent him from talking. Light made a face and crossed one arm over his chest, taking the cookie out of his mouth with the other hand and eating it.

"If Soichiro doesn't approve of it, he'll just have to deal with it his whole life." L said. Light stared at him with an awkward look in his eyes. "W-what do you mean? Your not my... b... boyfriend." "Well, then can I be?" "...Your kidding right? Right? The greatest detective on earth wants a low life student to be his boyfriend? That's hilarious!" "Yagami-kun. Your not a low life, your everything I want you to be." L crawled closer to Light and he moved back, falling off the couch.

"Ow..." He said, rubbing his head. L pushed him up against the wall and held Light's arms behind his back. "Ryuuzaki!" He yelled, trying to escape. Failure. "Are you scared, Yagami-kun?" L asked. "Uh... I just don't know what to do." "Just kiss back." "Wha-" Light was cut off with L's lips crashing into his. His eyes snapped closed and he tried to pull away, but L was too strong over him and he was forced to kiss back.

Light couldn't breathe minutes after and he pulled his head back, gasping for air. L kissed down his neck and traced his collar bone, making him blush a light red. He found a sweet spot and sucked there, holding down Light by his shoulder. "N-no." He moaned, turning his neck to the side. L traced back up and found Lights lips again, kissing harder this time. Light broke free of L's grip and put his arms around L's neck, entwining his fingers in his hair.

L broke the kiss and panted lightly, staring at Light. He had a deep red blush on his face and hugged L tightly with a small smile on his face. "Light." He whispered. "Yeah, Ryuuzaki." "I like you, a lot." "Don't you think I probably figured that out already." "I'm just letting you know." L said, a bit of happiness in his voice. "I... I don't know what I'm gonna say to my father." "We'll think of something." L backed away from Light, but he hung to L's neck tightly.

He smiled and sat on the couch, bringing Light next to him.

"What do you wanna do?" Light mumbled, hugging L tighter.

"We could probably think of something."

"Mmm... I have nothing in mind."

"Maybe we can do something online. We have enough computers."

"That would be fun."

"Okay then." L replied, getting up. Light followed him through a series of doors and made it into the computer room. It was also known as the game room. At the far end of the room, there were two dark figures physically fighting over something. Another dark figure leaned back against a wall and played Kirby on his Nintendo DS. "Give it back, it's mine!" "No! You have to stop doing that then!" "But I like my chocolate!" Mello yelled. Near glared at him. They were fighting over a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Boys, what is it?" L asked, walking down the stairs. "Big brother! Mello covered the bathtub in chocolate syrup again and shoved my dice down the drain!" Near said with tears in his eyes. L looked over at Mello, who flinched and dropped the syrup bottle. "Mello..." He said. Mello walked over to L and sniffled. L grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. "Quick, Nate! Take all his chocolate away!" "Nooo!!" Mello screeched, fighting with L.

"Okay, okay. I wouldn't do that unless you also stuffed domino's down the drain." Mellos eyes widened and he whistled. "Nate, go find the chocolate." "Roger!" Near replied. Mello started crying and sat on the floor, wiping the tears away. Matt looked over at him and then looked up at Light. He paused the game and said, "Hey, Yagami." Light waved to him and grinned. Matt had a liking to Light.

Near walked back with all the chocolate he could find and L stuffed it all in a closet, locking the door. "Light!" Near yelled, running over to him. Light caught him in his arms and hung him upside down. "Hey there little one." He said. Near giggled and put his hands down to the floor, landing safely on his feet. He loved Light. Near was 8, Mello was 10, and Matt was 14.

Near tugged on Lights arm and said, "Come with me! Look what I made!" Light followed him into another room and turned on the light. "Whoa." Light replied. "Is it good?" "Good? It's great! How did you get that many dice?" "Internet." Near replied. "L's credit card?" "Yup." "Your a sneaky one." Light said. They were staring at a whole town built with only dice. "Why do you look different in the picture on your drivers license?" Near asked. Light looked down at him and saw he had his wallet.

"Hey!" He said with a laugh, "Because I was younger when I had that picture taken." He took his wallet back and looked in it. He held out a hand. Near looked up at him with innocent eyes, Light didn't believe it. Near sighed and gave him twenty bucks. He still had his hand out. Near pouted and gave back more bills. He still had his hand out. Near groaned and gave back 300 dollars. Light smiled and said, "Sly little one, but far too careless."

"I'm not careless. I'm cute with a side order of crazy." Near grumbled. Light laughed and picked him up, carrying him back to the game room. He put Near down and he clung to Lights leg, showing him a quarter. "Your not getting this back." He said with a pout.

Mello snuck into Nears room and took one of his stuffed animals, walking out of the room. "What did you get..." Near yelled. Mello started to run away and Near unhooked from Lights leg, running after him. "Children..." L said, watching them play. Light nodded and smiled. "Give me Mr. Phillip!" Near yelled and Mello laughed. There was suddenly a loud thump and a cry. "I didn't do it! Near tripped and fell!" Mello yelled.

Light got up and walked over to Near, helping him up. "You okay?" He asked. Near sobbed and showed him his bloody and scratched up arm. Light helped him into the bathroom and washed his arm, putting a band-aid over it. Near clung to Light and he carried him back to his seat next to L. "Nate, you're a big boy now." L said, "Big boys don't cry. You should just say, 'What the hell you stupid floor!? I shouldn't have trusted you' and walk away as if nothing happened." Near giggled and looked at L.

"Yeah." Light replied, "You shouldn't cry, you're mature enough to know that now. I know you're still little, but crying over getting a little cut isn't going to kill you." Near looked up at Light and said, "Your just like a mommy." Light looked down at him. "A mommy?" "Yeah. You do everything for us just like a mommy and L is a daddy because he's lazy and stays up all night." Light laughed and L thought for a moment. "I'm not that lazy." He said.

"You lounge around and eat sweets all day. How isn't that lazy?" "Touche brother." L said with an amused tone in his voice. Matt gave a chuckle and looked over at them, putting down his DS. "Light is also helpful, unlike someone who says 'Hmm... I'm busy trying to decide whether to eat the left side of the cake first or the right side'. He can also cook better than L." Matt added, ignoring the look L gave him.

"Well, L is a computer genius!" Mello said, "And he's greatest detective in the universe!" "That's exactly why he's the dad." Matt said, crossing his arms. Mello and Matt glowered at each other and everyone could feel the electricity between them. "Alright enough." L said, tapping their shoulders. Their eyes parted and they sighed. L's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID: Chief Yagami. He flipped the phone open. "Hello?" He said. "Yes, he's here with me. Would you like to talk to him?- Yes." L handed the phone to Light and he said, "Hello?- Yeah I'm fine.- Just playing with the little one's right now.- Okay, okay I will. Bye." He handed the phone back to L and he put it in his pocket.

"Um... Is anyone else cold in here?" Matt said, shivering. "It's 76 degrees in here and your wearing a jacket. How are you cold?" L said. "Oh, okay. Must be my imagination." Matt said, rubbing his hands together. Light looked down at him and studied his face. "You don't look that good. Do you feel alright?" "I'm kinda tired. Maybe from playing games all day." "No, you don't look well. Maybe you should sleep." "Nah, I'll be alright. It- It's just my imagination." Matt said.

He kept refusing to be sick and Light just grew more worried. "Matt, please go to sleep. For me?" Light said, at the edge of panicking. Matt shook his head and rested it on the desk, his eyes half closed. Light walked over to him and felt his head. Fever. He picked Matt up and carried him to his room. "Put me down..." He mumbled. He laid him down on his bed and tucked him in. "Night." Light said, closing the door.

"Is he okay?" L asked. "He has a fever. Think he either may have the flu or the stomach virus." Light replied. "Hope he's alright." "Yeah, he'll be fine." L gave Light a light peck on the lips and said, "The kids were right, you really are a mom." Lights face turned a thousand shades of red and he smiled. "I'm just doing what I can." He said.

Near ran over to Light and asked, "Is Matt okay, mommy?" "M-Mommy?" Light replied. "What? No, I-I said Light. Is Matt okay?" "Yeah, he'll be fine in a few days." He said, picking Near up. He looked at L and he gave a shrug, sitting down in a computer chair.

Mello looked at Light. "Why did Near call you mommy?" "It was an accident!" Near replied, "It slipped out!" "It's alright." Light said, ruffling his hair. "Misa is not happy!" Misa yelled running down the stairs. She panted lightly and ran over to Light. "Soichiro is traumatized from Light-kun kissing Ryuuzaki!" "You told him!?" Light screeched. "Yes! No one is happy! You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not Ryuuzaki's!" "You kissed L?" Near asked.

Light was staring at Misa with a horrified look, his whole body trembling. "M-Misa. Why would you tell him..." He said shakily, "I-I'm gonna die! He's probably gonna lock me up in jail and never show my face to the public again!" He stumbled backward and fell to the floor. He sat up slowly and looked at Near. "Sorry, I forgot I was holding you..." Near nodded and tugged on Light's hair. "Yagami-kun, you don't look well." L said. "Yes... I feel very faint but I feel I have to tear Misa to shreds!

"I swear when I have the strength to stand up, I will strangle you!" Light yelled, holding Near tightly. "Y-Your crushing me!" Near gasped. He let go of him and held one arm tightly, trying to control himself. His phone rang and he jumped back, looking down at his pocket. He slowly took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID: Dad.

He swallowed hard and flipped the phone open. "...Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

**..:I do not own Death Note or any of the characters!:..**

There was no answer at first, only a light sigh. "H-Hello?" Light said shakily. "Is it true?" Came a reply. Light closed his eyes and held Nears hand. "Is what true?" "Did you really kiss Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro said calmly. "Wh-What are you going to do if I said yes?" Light said, fear in his voice. L leaned over and put his ear near the phone. "I might have to think for a bit but other than that, nothing." Soichiro had a disapproving tone in his voice. Light took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, I did."

There was an awkward silence and Light heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at L as if it were the last he'll see him. Then there was a sudden laugh on the phone and Light jumped up. He was confused. "Dad? What happened?" "Oh, it's nothing. Are you coming home tonight or are you staying at Ryuuzaki's again?" "Um, I don't know." "He'll be staying. No one is working here again and Matsuda is still sick." L said with a small, unnoticeable grin.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a few days Light. Goodbye." The phone was dead. Light closed his phone and stared at the wall. "My father's going crazy! He- He's delusional! Oh m- He needs help!" "Yagami-kun, he's fine." L said, staring at Light.

"I have to go and help him!"

"He's fine."

"He wouldn't approve this so easily!"

"He's okay, Light."

"I think he took the wrong medi-"

"Light. If he wasn't alright, I would know. I know how he acts when he's not alright with things." L said. Light rocked back and forth in his chair and shook his head, "I can't believe he's okay with this... I think what you said before is true, about my father not worrying because I'd be safe with you..." "My theories are accurate." "They are." Light mumbled.

"So, are you our mommy now?" Near asked, looking up at Light. He looked down and glanced at L with a light blush on his face. "I could try, if you want me to be." Light said. Near had a crooked smile on his face and he reached up, putting his arms around Lights neck and hugging him tightly. Suddenly, there was a loud thump and an agonizing cry from upstairs.

Light jumped up and put Near down on the floor, running up the stairs. He jerked the handle on a white door and saw Matt on his back on the floor. "Matt, what happened?" "No! No, don't touch me." He groaned clutching his head with his hand, "I'm dizzy, I can't walk. Please don't touch me."

Light knelt down next to Matt and felt his head, sitting him up. He tried to look up at Light, but only saw a blur. "Matt, do you feel any better?" "No. Worse to be honest. Where's the bed?" Light picked him up and placed him on the bed, pushing his hair back. "What hurts?" He asked. "My head, stomach hurts the most... Where did I put my DS?" "You left it downstairs on the floor." Matt attempted to get up but Light pushed him down and said, "No. I'll get it."

He walked out and came back, seeing Matt was asleep. He placed the DS on the side and walked back downstairs. "What happened?" L asked. "I think Matt fell off the bed from being so dizzy. He still has a fever and he's really pale. It's the stomach virus if I'm not mistaken." Light replied. L thought more a moment and stared up at Light with a smile on his face. "Y'know, you look kind of cute when your worried."

"D-Don't talk like that in front of children!" Light stuttered with a blush on his face, "And what do you mean kind of cute?"

"Nope, you said not to talk." L said.

"That's not fair!"

"Neither is life."

"Why am I kind of cute?"

"Nope."

"...Please?"

"I don't buy sad puppy dog eyes." L replied, walking away. Light sighed and crossed his arms. Near tugged on his pants, wanting to be picked up. Light grabbed him and threw him up in the air, catching him safely. His cute giggles filled the room. They both sat down and Mello crawled over to them, listening to the conversation. "Do you guys feel okay?" Light asked, feeling their heads.

"I'm fine." Near replied and Mello nodded in agreement, "Matt still doesn't feel good?" "No, he has the stomach virus. It'll take a few days till he fully recovers." Light said. They suddenly remembered that Misa was still in the room with them. She sat opposite of Light and stared at him, outrage in her eyes. Light glowered at her and shook his head in disgust. Near tugged on his hair with wondrous eyes and a crooked grin on his face. L walked back from a room with a plate in his hands and he sat down beside Light, taking a bite of the cake.

"Want some?" He said looking at Misa. She turned her head and said, "Sugar is fattening." "No, it's not. It's good." L replied, taking another bite. Misa made a face and stared back at Light. He smiled at Near and ruffled his hair, hugging him tightly. "Do you want some, Light?" L asked with the cutest face he ever made.

"Uh... I don't know, what kind o-" He was cut off by L stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth. Light gasped and stared at him, quickly looking away to hide the blush. Near laughed and said, "Your face is all red." Lights blush grew deeper and he swallowed. "Chocolate." He said. Mellos face had a sad look to it and he looked toward the closet door with a sigh. "Misa is not happy!" Misa said, fury in her voice. She ranted on and on but no one listened.

L held up his fork, asking if he wanted more. Light shook his head and watched him eat the cake and lick the frosting from his fingers. He looked up at Light and licked the corner of his mouth, pulling away and watching his reaction. He was speechless. He pointed to the kids and stared at L with a light blush on his face. "Misa is LEAVING!!" She yelled. She marched to the door and jerked it open, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh. I almost forgot she was here." L said. Near laughed at Lights face and shook his shoulder. "Come on. Say something." He said. "Why!?" Light replied. "Why what?" L said.

"Why in front of children!?"

"They've seen a lot worse. This is nothing to them."

"But it's j- What do you mean worse..."

"They practically know everything in the universe. They're smart. They find things out quickly."

"...How?"

"Internet."

"B-But they're kids!"

"Very, very smart kids." L replied. "That's wrong!" "They had to learn someday. I can't explain things good so I h-" Light put a hand over L's mouth and said, "I get it." L grabbed his hand and entwined his fingers with Lights. His eyes softened and he stared at L, his eyes moving lower and lower then snapping back up and looking at the floor. He felt the blood rush to his face and he bit his lip, tightening his grip around L's hand.

L gave a chuckle and pushed Lights hair back, leaning on the arm of the chair. Mello stood up from the floor and crossed his arms, walking into a room and coming out with a credit card. He fiddled with the closet door and smiled when he heard the door click open. He twisted the handle, but wouldn't open. He looked up and saw another lock which he couldn't reach.

Mello punched the door and looked at Near. "Get over here." He said. Near startled and climbed down from Lights lap, walking over to Mello. He handed Near the credit card and locked his fingers together. Near put one foot on his hands and Mello lifted him up. "See the lock?" He asked, "Unlock it for me." Near did as he was told and the lock clicked. Mello opened the door and looked inside, but he didn't see his stash of chocolate.

"W-What?" He said, dumbfounded. Near laughed and said, "You know L's smarter than just leaving it in the middle of the closet." Mello stamped his foot and looked around, seeing nothing that could help him. "Follow me." He said, walking into his room. Near followed without a question.

"We're alone." L said in a seductive tone, tracing his hand along Lights arm. He stared at L, looking down with embarrassment written all over his face. He felt a pair of lips graze along his jaw, making him shudder. L stood up from his chair and placed his hand under Lights chin, picking his head up. He made a smile, a special smile that only Light will see, and leaned in pressing his lips against Lights, closing his eyes.

He stared at L and slowly closed his eyes, kissing back. The chair fell back from L's strength filled kiss, but he held onto Light, not letting him fall. L stood him up on the floor and pushed him back into a wall, pressing his body forcefully against Lights. He put his arms around L's neck and entwined one hand into his hair. L moved his hand down and slid his hand up the front of Lights shirt, forcing him to gasp. L took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Lights mouth. Light tried to break away for air but L had too much power, leaving him helpless.

L removed his hand from under Lights shirt and placed it on his shoulder, slowly pulling his lips away from Lights. He panted lightly and watched Light gasp for air. He leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes still closed with a crimson red blush on his face. "Light." L said brushing his lips against Lights ear, "I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Light opened his eyes and stared at L, putting his arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Ryuuzaki..." He said, "There are no words to describe how I feel right now. I love you too." L smiled, Lights smile, and pulled Light from off of the wall. He walked over to the computer desk and sat down, watching Light stare at the walls. "Could this room be any more depressing?" He asked, walking over to L. "What do you mean?" "This lighting is weird. It's either too dark or the walls have this sickly green look. Maybe you should get light bulbs that give off UV rays. The walls are just saying, 'Hey. I'm a soulless concrete wall!'"

L chuckled. "It's not that bad." He said. Light shrugged and sat down in a computer chair, grabbing a pair of headphones. "What are you playing?" L asked with curiosity. "Hmm... I'm not sure yet." Light replied, "What are you gonna do?" "Itunes." L said, clicking it. He grabbed a pair of black headphones and put them on, staring at the screen. Light clicked the Internet and signed into AIM, going on a random site with tons of forums.

Someone suddenly instant messaged him and he clicked 'show the IM'.

? Hey. Guess who.

Light stared at the screen, sitting back in his chair and thinking. He was confused. No one in his family typed in capital letters. Then someone popped into his head.

Light Damn it sis, stop changing your screen name! Stick with one.

? Nope. Strike one.

Light folded his hands on the desk and thought again. Confusion was written all over his face, even L saw it when he glanced over at Light. "You okay, Light?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Light replied. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them a few seconds later and typing.

Light Ugh, dad stop using my computer...

? Strike two.

Light Can you give me a hint?

? I'm somewhere near, not to far. I'm not a psycho or a superstar. I'm practically in the same room as you, the only thing is I do wear shoes.

Light Wow a rhyme. So, your not Mello or Misa. Your not Ryuuzaki, so you must be Near.

? Wow Light, you fail.

Light What the hell!?

? Your forgetting all about the poor little red head stuck in his room with a laptop.

Light Matt?

Matt Good job! But you still get points for failure.

Light smiled and sat back in his chair. He looked up at Matts room and saw him by the door, waving. Light waved back and typed.

Light How do you feel?

Matt Hell a lot better than before.

Light That's good. Want anything from down here?

Matt Nope, I got everything.

Light Okay then.

"Who are you talking to?" L asked, looking at Light with wondrous eyes. "Matt got his laptop with him." He replied with a small smile. L rolled his chair over to Light and looked at the conversation. "He's on my screen name again." He said. He typed: Better get your own soon before I un-install AIM. "But I don't feel like making my own." Matt said, leaning on the rail of the stairs.

"Well I don't like you using my screen name and talking to important people." L replied looking back at him, "How did you get Lights screen name anyway?" "I hacked AIM." Matt said with a smile. L smiled and whispered, "I told you they're smart." Light crossed his arms and made a face. L chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I still don't approve of it." He said turning his back on L and facing the computer. _Where are the two trouble makers... _L thought, looking around. "Mello? Near?" He called out. There was no reply.

"Where did they go..." He mumbled, getting up and listening for a noise. He walked along the wall and stopped at Mellos room, trying to open the door. It was locked. "Mello. Open the door." He said. He heard someone walk a few steps then everything was silent in the room. "Near are you in there?" No reply. Light yelled, "Mello, I have chocolate covered Oreos!" The door swung open and Mello ran outside looking around. "Chocolate!?" He yelled, running over to Light. He jumped up and down and smiled.

L looked inside and saw Near, sleeping on the floor, cuddling a stuffed animal. He walked over to Near and picked him up, placing him on Mellos bed. "No steal my dominoes..." He mumbled, turning over. L gently placed a blanket over him and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Is Nate alright?" Light asked, staring at L. He nodded and replied, "He must be tired, he's sleeping." Light smiled and stared at the ceiling. He clamped his headphones over his ears and closed his eyes, sitting back in the computer chair. "You look tired." L said. Light just simply nodded and sighed. Mello sat on the floor and crossed his arms, pouting. He glowered at the closet, then at Light and turned his back to him.

Matt walked downstairs and sat next to Mello, patting his head and grinning. "Mmm... What time is it?" Light asked. L glanced at the computer and replied, "Eleven." "In the morning?" "At night." "What?" Light said looking back at the computer, "We were down here for so long?" "Yeah. Time flies by when your having fun." L replied, sitting down in a chair next to him. He ran his fingers through Lights hair and caressed his cheek, smiling Lights smile.

He leaned his head on L's shoulder and hugged his arm, slowly drifting off. "Good night." He said, kissing the top of Lights forehead. He stirred and sighed, rubbing his cheek against L's arm. A few minutes passed and almost everyone was asleep. Matt shared his bed with Mello, since Near was sleeping in his bed and Light was still asleep, hugging L's arm. "Light." He said shaking his shoulder, "Wake up. Your back will hurt if you sleep in the chair like this." "Mmm, no..." Light mumbled, stretching and sitting back in the chair.

L stood up from his chair and held Light by his arm. "Come on, wake up." He said, shaking him. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." Light replied, sliding his arms up and putting them around L's neck. "Come on, your tired. Can you walk up the stairs?" "Yeah." Light replied. They both walked up the stairs and through a long hallway, walking into a bedroom. The walls were a deep blue color and the carpet was white, a huge, blue, double bed was set in the center of the room and a white lamp was lit in the left corner.

"You have a bedroom?" Light asked, staring at the room. "Of course." L replied walking him over to the bed, "You just sleep, you look awfully tired." "I feel dead..." Light said, his voice barely audible. L gently pushed his hair back and Light lay down, staring up at L. He rested his head on the pillow and hugged it tightly, slowly closing his eyes.

L leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "Good night." Light untied one arm from the pillow and put it around L, trying to pull himself closer to him. "Don't leave..." He mumbled. "I won't. I promise." L replied, pushing Lights hair away from his face. He sighed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hours passed by and the sun shone a beautiful yellow-orange into the room. Light mumbled something inaudible and turned away from the sunlight, opening his eyes halfway. "Ryuuzaki?" He said, looking around. He wasn't there. Light sighed and nuzzled his face into the pillow, slowly sitting up. He stretched and stood up from the bed. He eyed two doors in the room, one lead to a hallway and one was unknown.

He walked over and leaned his ear against the door, listening for a noise. Nothing. He listened for a noise near the other door and felt a presence in the room. He slowly turned the handle on the door and looked inside. It was a neatly organized bathroom. Everything was white and brightly lit, a very detailed mirror sat on the farthest wall.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light called out. "Oh. Is someone there?" L replied, lifting headphones from off his head. He turned his head and smiled Light's smile. "Good morning." He said. Light blushed and looked down at the floor. "S-Sorry to disturb you." "Oh, no. It's not a problem." L said, "Would you like to join me?" Lights face grew to a deep cherry red and slowly replied, "I think I'll p-pass." L shrugged and put the headphones around his neck, listening to the blasting music. He was taking a bath.

Jun, the dog, sprinted into the room and skid across the tiles, flattening his face into the wall. Light giggled and stared at L, who was trying to hold in a laugh. "I swear, sometimes I think you have ADHD." He said, reaching over and petting Jun. He yipped and looked over at Light, chewing on the bottom of his pants. "Bad. Don't eat pants, they taste horrible." He replied. Jun stopped and sat down next to Light, looking up at him with watchful eyes. "How do you know how pants taste?" L asked. "Internet." Light simply replied, "I still feel like drowning the mutt."

"Don't do that. He likes you. I can see it."

"Well I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because, I never really liked animals."

"Well you should feel bad for him. The kids probe and torture him everyday." L said, looking at Jun. Light thought for a minute then shuddered, thinking of the endless possibilities that the kids could do to the dog. L grinned. "I can see your thinking." He said. Light nodded and picked Jun up, holding him in his arms and petting him. "What do you want for breakfast?" L asked. "I'll make it, since I'm the 'better cook'." Light replied with a smile. L rolled his eyes and took a towel, covering himself as he stepped out of the tub.

"Well..." He said, walking over to Light. He suddenly kissed him in the most passionate way he could and slowly pulled away, leaving Light breathless and immobile. "At least I'm the better kisser." He whispered, walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"What!?" Light exclaimed after a few minutes, "I-I'm not a good kisser...? I am hurt!" L laughed and got dressed, walking out of the bedroom. Light followed him, fury in his eyes. "Where do you think your going?" "Kitchen for cookies." "Oh, no. You are waiting until I finish making the last chocolate chip waffle and you will eat them!" Light yelled, crossing his arms, sitting in a chair in the kitchen and sulking. "Aw... Is someone a little grumpy today?" L said, combing his fingers through Lights messy hair.

He made a face and sighed, standing up and folding his arms on the kitchen counter. L put his arms around him and whispered, "Will there be powdered sugar?"

"Maybe..." Light replied.

"How about strawberries?"

"...Yes."

"And syrup?"

"Chocolate or Maple..."

"Both?" L purred, gently running a hand up and down Lights arm. "Yeah..." He replied, looking at L. He made a small smile and kissed Light softly on the lips, hugging him tightly. "I'll be eating them." He said, not detaching himself from Light. He blushed lightly and entwined his fingers with L's, resting his head on L's shoulder. "Ew..." They heard someone say from the doorway. It was Matt, walking in and taking a cookie.

"No!" Light yelled, "You put that cookie down right now mister! I am making chocolate chip waffles and you shall eat them!" "Awesome." Matt replied, staring awkwardly at L. He was staring at the cookie in his hand. "Your the one stealing my cookies aren't you..." Matt stumbled backward and ran out of the kitchen, taking the cookie with him. "Yeah, you better run..." L grumbled, "Just wait until next time." Light shook his head and grinned, untying himself from L's grip.

About half an hour later, the waffles were done and everyone sat at the table. Near and Mello sat opposite of each other, but both were too tired to function correctly. Matt sat at the end and L and Light sat next to each other, holding hands above the table. Mello and Near both stuck their forks into the last waffle and glowered at each other. "I'm the younger one..." Near mumbled. "I'm the psychotic one..." Mello replied. Nears face suddenly softened and he stared at Mello with the cutest and most innocent look he could give.

Mello stared at him and dropped his fork, letting Near take the waffle. He made a crooked smile and shoved it in his mouth, watching Mello. "Something wrong?" He asked. Mello shook his head and kept his eyes on his plate. Matt barely ate anything, only played his DS. He got up, looked at L, then walked out of the kitchen. "I'm done!" Near said cheerfully, climbing down from his seat and walking out the door. Mello watched him walk out and climbed from his seat, also walking out the door.

"Mello was kind of out of it wasn't he?" Light asked, looking at L. He nodded in reply. Light stood up and gathered the plates and glasses, washing them. L stood behind him and said, "Those were great." Light looked back and blushed. "Thanks." He replied with a smile. "You should stay here more often, kids can't stand my cooking. I guess it's too sweet for them." "Maybe I can stay often if my father's okay with it." "Yeah. I wish you could stay for a lifetime." L said, kissing Light gently on the lips and pulling away.

"Well... I have to go home too." Light said tying his arms around L's neck, "But I wish I could stay with you too..." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I love you, Light." L whispered. Before he could answer, L kissed him roughly on the lips, wrapping his arms around Lights waist. He kissed back, trying to move L back but again he was too strong and forced Light into the counter. He cried out in pain and broke the kiss, looking back at the knife stuck in his lower back.

"If you push me into another object that has very sharp, dangerous objects near or on top of it... Something bad will happen." Light said, trying to remove the knife. "No, don't touch it." L said. He put one hand on the knife and the other on Lights shoulder. He quickly jerked the knife and looked at it, putting it in the sink. Light held the bridge of his nose and stared at L, breathing in and out slowly.

"Are you okay?" L asked. "I'll be fine." Light replied with a small smile, "Where were we?" L grinned and kissed him again, softer this time. He whispered, "I'm sorry my love. It's my fault." Light blushed at the words. My love. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and deepened the kiss. He reached over and slid his hand up the back of Lights shirt, making him gasp and shudder from his cold hands.

L moved his lips down, kissing down his neck and at his collar bone. He sucked at a tender spot and forced Light to gasp and give a whispery moan, grabbing the back of L's hair with his hand. "R-Ryuuzaki..." Light whispered, "Not so hard." L forced him into a corner and held him down, relocating his lips and kissing him in the sweetest way possible.

He pushed his right knee into Lights groin and he yelped, hitting the back of his head on the wall behind him. L tied Lights hands behind him and pressed his body against Lights, not letting him get away. "Ryuuzaki." He moaned shaking his head, "It's hot, it's too hot. Stop please." He gasped for air and felt very light headed and faint, turning his head to the side.

L pulled his face about two inches away and smiled Lights smile. "Maybe you should take your shirt off." He said with a sly tone in his voice. Light grinned and replied, "You won't see me with a shirt off unless you pry it off me."

"Oh, do you have to make things so easy?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I could rip that fragile thing off in a blink of an eye." L said with a smirk on his face. Light laughed nervously and blushed, trying to break through L's grip. Failure. He reached for Lights shirt but he grabbed L's hand and flung it to the side, making his escape. He grabbed the back of Lights shirt collar and pulled him back down to the floor, giving the shirt one big tug. It flew off and landed on the floor.

Light looked down at his bare chest and spun around, staring wide-eyed at L. He smiled and said, "Told you." "You... You... Pervert!" Light yelled. L pointed to himself and questioned, "Me? Perverted?" "Yes you!" "Then if I'm a pervert, I think you look very sexy without your shirt on." L said in a seductive tone. Light felt as if he were paralyzed. He stared at L as he crawled up to him and pushed him down to the floor, laying on top of him. "W-Wha-" "Shh..." L whispered, placing a finger on Lights lips.

He caressed Lights chest and kissed him in the most gentle way, twirling a strand of Lights hair with his finger. L took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and slipped Lights hands under his body, cuffing him. Light stared at him, confusion written all over his face. "Don't worry." L said, "Love is no fun without a little torture." "Ryuuzaki-kun..." Light whispered, "Please. Do whatever you'd like to me. I'm yours."

"Forever?" L asked. "Forever until I die. I love you so much." Light replied. L's face turned crimson red and he looked away for a moment. "But... I don't have... any lotion..." "Huh?" Light replied. L cleared his throat and stared at Light, repeating what he said. They sat in awkward silence, staring at each other. "D-Do you really n-need it?" Light asked. L turned his head to the side and nodded. "Is it really th-" L put his finger on Lights lips and nodded sheepishly, a deep red blush spreading across his face.

Light smiled and said, "Well, that's good isn't it? I don't have to worry about not enjoying it now." "I guess it is good." L replied, kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away with a smile. He helped Light stand up and he looked at L. "Mind taking the handcuffs off?" "I don't know, they look good on you." "Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled. L laughed and took a small, silver key out of his pocket, unlocking the cuffs. Light rubbed his wrists and rolled his eyes.

L picked up Lights shirt from the floor and held it up. "Um... I kind of tore your shirt apart Light..." He said, staring at the large, noticeable hole in the middle. Light laughed and took it from him. "Can't wear it I guess." "I'll get you another one." L replied, walking into a room down the hall. He dug through a drawer and took out a dark green shirt, walking back and giving it to Light. He put it on and sighed, sitting down on the couch. L sat beside him and smiled, taking Lights hand in his. Light rested his head on L's shoulder, cuddling next to him and closing his eyes.

They heard someone's phone ring and L took his cell phone out of his pocket, looking at the ID. It was Matsuda. He flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello?" Matsuda talked the whole time and L sat in silence, listening. "Okay." He finally said after at least 20 minutes in silence, closing the phone. "My he can talk forever." "What did he say?" Light asked. "He'll be in tomorrow morning. He's feeling better." "He was talking about that for about a half an hour?" "Well. He can think of things to add in a conversation." "Wow." Light said, resting his cheek on L's neck.

L smiled and combed his fingers gently through Lights hair. "I love it when your like this. So helpless and cheerful." He said, holding Light in a strong embrace. He smiled and gripped the front of L's shirt and said, "I know. I'm happy I'm with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Both Light and L sat in silence for hours, cuddling with each other and staring at the TV. L slowly started to get up when Light looked up at him with innocent eyes and asked, "Where are you going?" "I can sense that my blood sugar is low, I'm in desperate need of something sweet." "Oh! Don't hesitate to get up, I'll get something for you." Light said with a smile. L nodded and Light got up, walking into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and took out a box of shortbread cookies, walking back and handing them to L. His eyes glittered and he stuffed two cookies in his mouth.

About two minutes later, the box was empty and Light stared at L with a dumbfounded face. "You monster!" He said. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Sugar is my friend." L replied holding out a cookie, "I saved one for you." "I thought you ate them all." "I'm not that heartless."

Light reached for the cookie but L pulled his hand back and smiled. Light made a face and reached for the cookie, only letting it get pulled back more. He closed his eyes and reached as far as he could, but couldn't hold his weight and collapsed on top of L. Light had a light red blush on his face and he kissed L, dropping his arm from the air and wrapping it around L's neck. He smirked and whispered, "Would you rather have me than the cookie?" "Anytime." Light replied.

L gathered only the slightest bit of strength and grabbed Lights shoulder, pushing him up then down to the couch. He lie on top of Light and grabbed both of his wrists, holding them in one hand and caressing Lights face with the other. "Do you really think that I want to escape?" He asked. "Its not that I think your going to escape, I just don't want you jumping out of place." L replied.

"I don't think I understand what you're telling me." Light said. L smirked to himself and grazed his lips against Lights neck, closing his eyes and kissing Light from his jaw down to where his shirt collar blocked his skin. L made a face and reached up to grab his shirt but Light broke one of his hands free and grabbed L's wrist. "Your not ripping another one of my shirts." He said, "I like this one. If you want my shirt off you tell me to take it off."

"Well. That makes me feel as if I'm selfish, telling you to do things for myself." L replied.

"But what if I also want it off?"

"Then it makes me a little less selfish."

"What did I say before in the kitchen? I am yours. I don't care what you do to me, I just want to be with you. Even if I'm dying or if you're killing me, I just want you right next to me." Light said, slowly taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"Is it just me that you want? Nothing else?" L asked. Light nodded in reply, "Only you." Light wrapped his arms around L's neck and licked L's bottom lip, kissing him sweetly. He smiled and kissed back, running his fingers through Lights hair. They both fought for dominance but L automatically won, grinding his hips into Lights.

He cried out in pleasure and jerked his head up, panting heavily. "Okay. I think I understand what you were saying about me jumping out of place." He breathed. L chuckled, grinding his hips into Light again. He gave a louder cry and tried to move himself back, but L prevented him from doing so.

"Ryuuzaki... Stop, you- you're too strong..." He moaned, gasping in between words. L leaned in and brushed his lips against Lights neck, nibbling at his collar bone. He whimpered and closed his eyes, letting L do as he pleased. He ground his hips into Light again, much harder this time, and his cry was louder. He turned his body the wrong way and they both fell off the couch with Light landing on top of L.

He grabbed Lights shoulders and forced him into the wall, handcuffing him. "Handcuffs again!? And what's with you liking to forcing me into walls and corners?" Light asked. "It gives me more power over you and it makes me feel confident." L replied, kissing him softly on the lips. He pushed his knee into Lights groin, forcing him to gasp and shudder from pleasure.

He kissed back, putting in as much force as he can and closing his eyes. He felt the hot blood rush to his face and he started to pant. L wrapped his arms around Lights waist and deepened the kiss as much as he can, running one hand up and down Lights spine. He gave a small cry and shook his head, breaking the kiss. He took a deep breath and tried to settle down. "It-It's too hot." He gasped panting heavily, "I can't take it, everything is burning so much. I can't breathe..."

"I'm sorry my love, I think I'm being a little too powerful." L replied. Light blushed and smiled, resting his head back against the wall. L was about to get up when Light chained him down with his leg.

"Who told you you can go somewhere else?" Light asked.

"I thought you wanted to take a breather." L replied.

"Hell no! I'm not done with my punishment."

"Oh, have you been that bad?"

"Disgustingly bad."

"My, I think this calls for something beyond punishment."

"And what would that be?"

"Drastic measures." L replied with a grin. "Sounds reasonable." Light said, a taunting look on his face. He tilted his head to the side and said, "What are you waiting for? I can't do anything with these handcuffs on." He stretched one leg out and brought the other to his chest, "Come and get me, I'm waiting.

L shivered from Lights seductive tone and he grinned. "If I am thinking correctly, I'd say that Light is horny." He said. Lights face turned from pink to a deep crimson red. "W-Well you think of only lies!" He stuttered. L reached down and pulled off his shirt, throwing it behind himself. He crawled over to Light and pushed him down to the floor, straddling him. "Like what you see?" L asked. Light had no reply. He only stared at the flawless, pale, eight pack body that was two feet away from him.

L traced a finger down Lights chest and smiled. "You look as if you saw a horrible sight." He said. Light shook his head and stared at L. "I just never knew you looked so sexy." He blurted out. L laughed and Light bit his lip. "Aren't you just so cute when you're embarrassed." L said laying on top of Light and combing his fingers through Lights hair, "You're adorable."

L kissed down his neck to his chest, finding every sweet spot on him. "Ryuuzaki..." Light whispered, "Take them off, please..." "Take what off, your pants?" "You wish. The handcuffs, they're digging into my wrists and back." "Hmm..." L thought for a second then took the small silver key from his pocket and unlocked only one of the handcuffs. Light sighed in relief and flexed his right hand.

L eyed the one handcuff and locked his right wrist in it. Light looked down then at L and asked, "What are you doing?" "What? You thought that that was the end of it?" L replied, brushing his hand against Lights face. "What are your thoughts on rape?" Light paused for a minute and set the words in his mind, one by one. "Y-... You can't rape the willing..." He replied, swallowing hard. L nodded, "I guess that's true."

Lights cell phone rang and he looked up at L, who nodded. Light reached in his pocket and answered, "Hello?" There was a cheerful voice on the other line. "Uh, yeah why? - Really? Now? Why? - ...Okay, I'll be ready..." He closed his phone and sighed. "What's wrong?" L asked. "Father is coming here in a few minutes because I have tennis practice later." Light replied. "You can't stay?" Light shook his head.

L grimaced and sighed, taking out a key and unlocking both handcuffs. He helped Light up and they both put their shirts back on, sitting side by side on the couch making the same expression of disgust on their face. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. They both turned back and saw Soichiro walk in. Light made a small, eager cry in his throat and turned to L. He made a small nod and looked at Soichiro, turning his attention to the TV.

Light slowly stood up and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah..." L said a sad tone in his voice, "Tomorrow." He knew that it will be a long wait until tomorrow. Light bit his lip and crossed his arms, walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Light rode in the front seat of his fathers police cruiser and sulked the whole way home. "So how did everything go?" Soichiro asked. "Fine." Light replied. "What did you do?" "Work on the computer mostly. Played with the kids a few times." "Ah, okay." Soichiro said. He parked the cruiser and Light jumped out, shutting the door behind him. He opened the front door and walked into his room, locking the door behind him.

"So! How was your vacation?" Ryuk said, sprawled out on Lights bed. "It was fine." Light said, "I almost forgot about the death note."

"Did you find out what his name is?"

"What who's name is?"

"Uh... L's name? You didn't get it?"

"No... why?"

"I thought you wanted to kill him!?"

"W-Why would I want to do that?" Light said, horror in his voice. Ryuk stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you delusional or something? Is something not working in here?" He tapped Lights head and pulled away. "I'm fine." Light said, sitting at his computer desk. "What? You changed your mind suddenly? What is wrong with you, am I missing something important?" Ryuk said.

"I... I don't want to kill him, Ryuk." Light said, staring at him. He stepped back and said, "I don't like where this is going." Light looked down and grabbed the death note from the first drawer, opening it and placing it on the desk. "You wouldn't understand anyway." He said with a small sigh. Ryuk laughed and hovered over him. "I think I know. I know that look on your face." Light kept his head down and wrote.

"You like him right?" Light stared at the page and stopped writing, keeping his head down to hide the light blush that spread evenly across his face. "I got ya." Ryuk said with a laugh, "What happened to Misa?" Light only shrugged. "How much do you like him?" "If I give you an apple will you shut the hell up?" "It depe-" "Three apples." "Okay!" Ryuk yelled. Light stood up and unlocked his bedroom door, walking down to the kitchen.

He took three apples from off of the counter and climbed the stairs, handing the apples to Ryuk who scoffed them down without a word. Light locked his door and sighed, sitting down at his computer desk again. He folded his arms on top of the desk and rested his head in them, closing his eyes.

It felt as if someone shot him through the chest and the hole grew bigger and bigger, clawing at his heart. A small cry escaped from his chest and he bit his lip to make it stop. He missed L already.

Hours later after tennis, Light sat at an open window in his room, letting the chilly midnight air flutter across his face. "You're not gonna sleep?" Ryuk asked, laying down on the floor. "I'm not sure, maybe later." Light replied, tracing the window frame with his finger. "Ryuuzaki-kun..." He whispered, folding his arms on the window sill and resting his head in them.

Light stared at the clock for hours until the alarm went off. He jumped back and shook his head, standing up. _I didn't sleep?_ He thought. He slammed down the alarm button and took a pillow from off of his bed, hugging it tightly. There was suddenly a disturbance outside his door. "Light get up! Breakfast is ready you lazy good for nothing!" His sister yelled, hitting the door with her fist. Light growled and reached over, unlocking the door and jerking it open. "I'm up." He mumbled.

His sister pulled his arm. "Well then get up!" She yelled. Light smacked her arm away and crawled over to the edge of the bed, letting go of the pillow and standing up. His sister screamed as she saw his face. "What?" He asked. "Y-You look dead!" She replied.

Light shrugged and rubbed his eyes. They both walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Light placed one elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, closing his eyes halfway. All of them ate except for Light, who wasn't paying any attention at all. "Light, why aren't you eating?" His mother asked. He didn't reply, he spaced out and was drifting off.

"Light honey?" She said, tapping his shoulder. He stirred and sat up, shaking his head. "Where am I?" He asked looking around, "Oh... Sorry. Can I be excused?" His mother nodded and he stood up, walking outside. He took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, walking along the sidewalk. He stumbled to the right and smacked right into a pole, falling to the ground. "Crap." He mumbled, rubbing his head.

He stood up and continued walking, trying his best to stay awake. He next slammed into the front door of a familiar building. He cussed under his breath and opened the door, walking into an already open elevator. He rode up to the 24th floor and opened a white door, taking only two steps and tripping over Jun.

He plopped onto the floor, landing with a thud, and whimpered trying to sit up. "You're just trouble..." Light mumbled, talking to Jun. He chewed on Lights shirt sleeve and barked, running around. "Osuwari." L said from the kitchen doorway. Jun sat and watched him with obedient eyes. Light looked up and grinned half-heartedly.

"Ryuuzaki-kun." He whispered. He stood up and ran over to him, tackling him down to the floor and hugging him tightly. "Please, please, please! Don't ever let me leave you again, I thought I was going to die." Light said. "I know how you feel." L replied, "How was your night?" "It felt like hell. Please think of a good excuse so I can stay with you." Light begged.

"I could probably think of something... And what's with the sunglasses?" Light had a confused look on his face for a second then looked down. "It's nothing." He replied "You didn't get any sleep did you?" L said. Light laughed nervously and took the sunglasses off. "I thought I fell asleep."

L traced the pale shadows under Lights eyes with his index finger and grinned. "You should go to sleep." He said. Light stared at him, "But I don-" "Go now or I'll tie you up and bring you back home." L said, pointing to the bedroom door. Light grumbled and marched into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Lay down..." L said, pushing him down to the pillow.

"I don't wanna, please let me stay up."

"You need to sleep."

"So do you and I don't see you sleeping."

"That's because I work a twenty four hour shift, no more talking."

"B-" Light was cut off by L's hand covering his mouth. "Sleep." He said with a serious tone. Light rolled his eyes and clung to L's arm, sighing with a smile. "I missed you so much..." He whispered. He instantly passed out seconds after and turned over, hugging the pillow tightly. L smiled and pushed Lights hair away from his face, walking out of the room and slowly closing the door behind him.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Near playing with a toy truck on the floor. "What are you going up here?" L asked. Near looked up and grinned, "I'm waiting for Light." "He's sleeping. He probably won't be up for a few hours, why don't you play with Mello or ask Matt to play with you?" "I don't wanna." Near said, crawling all over the floor.

L shrugged and sighed, looking to the left. He took the last piece of chocolate cake and sat down, eating it slowly. _Light_. He thought repeatedly. Hours passed by and Light finally woke up; it was almost 5 p.m. He quietly opened the door and sneaked around the corner, seeing L sitting peacefully on the couch. He took one step and pounced, wrapping his arms around L.

"Hi!" Light yelled. L couldn't hold his balance and fell off the couch, dragging Light with him. "I see that you're awake." L said and Light nodded, burying his face into L's shirt. "I don't ever want to let you go." He said, "You're so warm and it feels so good. And you smell good too! Like coconut and lime." "You're a little hyper this morning aren't you?" "Yup!" Light said, laughing.

They both stood up and Near ran out of the kitchen, tackling Light. He held his arms up and Light picked him up, hugging him tightly. "You didn't say good bye when you left." Near said. "I'm sorry, I was kind of dragged out." Light replied. "We gotta new game downstairs! You gotta help us, we can't beat it." "Okay." Light said, following him down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurry up before Matt commits suicide!" Near said. Light walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. "What are you playing?" He asked. Matt didn't turn around. He stared at the computer screen and gripped the keyboard tightly. "Matt?" "Don't play it. It only ruins you and makes you lose all train of thought. Don't hit the spikes!" Matt yelled. He slowly got up and staggered backward, shivering. Light looked at the computer screen and sat down, restarting the game.

"I wanna be the guy?" He said, reading the starting screen. "Yeah, but you don't wanna be the guy after you try and play it." Matt replied. Light stared at the screen and put his hands over the keyboard. After five seconds of playing, he died. "What the hell..." He whispered.

He restarted so many times from failing and he started to get a little aggravated. "It's okay. Just restart, just restart. This game only breaks the laws of physics, an apple can't kill you. It's illegal." Light mumbled. Everyone watched him slowly crawl into insanity and all he did was fail and die. "I-I made it!" He yelled, but he then was hit by a thunderbolt and torn to pieces. "Are you kidding me!? Damn it! Damn this game! Damn my life! This is the kind of game that gives little kids ADHD! Know what? I'm continuing this game!"

He sat back in the chair and breathed in and out deeply. "Jump left, left, right, up, left, ri- damn it! I'm really sick of this damn music! Left, left, right, u- WHY!? What do you want me to do!? It makes no sense! I. Hate. You." Light whimpered, hitting his fist on the computer desk.

"Just... one more time..." He restarted, remembering exactly where to go. "Jump is glitching..." "Light maybe you should take a break." L said, putting a hand on Lights shoulder. He shook his head and whispered, "I've wanted to take a break for so long, you know what is keeping me from doing it? My insanity, it took over me and I won't do anything until I beat it! Grr! I'm clicking God damn jump and he won't do shit!"

"Light. You're over reacting. You need a break." L said, combing his fingers through Lights hair. "I gotta play! It's like Cheerios! Lots and lots of Cheerios and they taste like Hell!" He did go insane. "I can't concentrate anymore! I lost my brain, it's stuck in the twilight zone. This is like a box of Lucky Charm- Wait that doesn't make sense! I lost it! There's no meaning to life anymore!"

L put his hands over Lights eyes and he automatically calmed down. "D-Did I die? Did I actually go insane and kill myself? It's so dark..." Light mumbled. Near crawled over to Light and had tears in his eyes. "Is he okay?" He asked. L nodded and looked over at Matt who was in the same condition. "He cracked too..." He said, staring at the screen.

He walked over to the computer and placed his hands gently on the keyboard, hitting restart. Light started laughing the most grim and mechanical laughter you've ever heard and asked, "Who's playing?" "Matt." L replied. Light grinned and said, "I wish you good luck." "Sure sure. Quiet or I lose." Matt mumbled, putting his face right in front of the computer screen.

"Are you there, Ryuuzaki?" Light said. L smiled and replied, "I'm right behind you. Don't worry."

"Did you watch me that whole time go insane?"

"Yes. It was quite amusing but at the same time disturbing. I tried not to laugh."

"You should of, I might have snapped out of it if I heard your voice."

"Maybe it could have worked." L said, removing his hands from Lights eyes. He looked up and smiled, entwining one of his hands with L's. "I can't believe insanity took over me just from playing a stupid game." "It's not stupid!" Matt yelled, gritting his teeth. Light rolled his eyes and clung to L's arm, sighing deeply. He glanced at the computer screen and said, "There's an invisible block above the third spike to the left."

Matt grinned and jumped, but there was no block and he failed. "W-Wha..." "It glitched?" Light said dumbfounded. Matt whimpered and slammed his head down on the keyboard. "I was so close!" He yelled. "Don't give up now!" Light said and Matt nodded, hitting restart.

Hour after hour passed by and Matt finally gave up, ready to tear his hair out. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his laptop from off of the floor, sulking all the way to his room. "I feel bad..." Light said. "He'll get over it soon." L replied.

"Ryuuzaki-kun..." Light whispered. He stared at L with an innocent face, his eyes sparkling with some sort of exotic expression which somehow made L blush and look away. Light smiled and stood up, hugging L tightly. He buried his face into L's shirt and inhaled deeply. "It feels so good, I don't ever want to let you go..." Light said.

L grinned and slid his hand up the back of Lights shirt, pulling him closer. "NO!" They heard someone scream. It was Matt. "How can you crash!? Games do _not_ crash on my laptop!" "I... I think we should go..." Light said, "Next thing that's gonna happen is either murder or suicide." L chuckled and let go of him, walking upstairs. Light sighed.

"I can still hear Matt screaming at the game..." He said, "He needs my help!" "No. You are not playing that game again. I don't need another insane person in this building." L replied pushing Light through the bedroom doorway, "I'm not letting you go." He grinned and locked the door, walking over to Light.

"Okay." L said, "It's your choice. Bed or floor?" Lights heart stopped for a second and he felt as if someone ripped out his lungs. "D... Wha- Huh?" Was all he said, a light pink blush settled on his face. L kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around Lights waist, pulling back. "Bed or floor?" He asked again, nibbling at Lights jaw.

"How am I supposed to answer that..." Light said. "Do I have to decide everything?" L asked, "Just choose the one that you want the most. I'll wait." He lifted the front of Lights shirt and traced his chest with his index finger, stopping at the edge of Lights pants. L glanced down and slipped his fingers into the front of Lights pants, making him gasp.

"Have you thought of an answer?" L asked, pushing his hand in deeper. "I-I can't think when you're doing this." Light replied, "Don't dig your hand into my pants you pervert." But that only made him push his hand in deeper. "I'll only stop if you give me an answer." L purred, grabbing his private and stroking him gently. "S-Stop!" Light urged, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I didn't hear an answer." L replied, licking the side of his neck. Light gave a deep moan from his chest and clutched the back of L's head with his hand. "B-Bed!" He choked out. "What was that? I didn't hear you." L growled. "B-Bed! The bed!" Light gasped, panting lightly. L removed his hand from his pants and pushed Light back into the bed, handcuffing both of Lights wrists to the bedpost.

L formed a grim smile on his face and reached down, grabbing a pair of shackles and equipping them to Lights ankles. He reached down again and held a stainless steel chain in his hands, smirking at Light. He swallowed hard and stared at L, unsure of what to do. L snapped on a black collar around Lights neck, which was connected to the chain, and tied the chain around his upper torso and thighs, tightening them. L stood back and grinned, staring at his work.

"Ryuuzaki... my shirt. Please take it off..." Light moaned, twisting this way and that way to see if the chains were secure. L crawled on top of him and said, "But I thought you didn't want me to tear your shirts to shreds." "I don't care right now, please take it off." Light said, closing his eyes. L reached up and grasped the collar of Lights shirt, ripping it off with a tug. "Ow..." He whispered under his breath.

L pressed down on Lights private with his hand and toyed a nipple with the other, pressing down harder each time Light moved. He let out a throaty moan and panted heavily, struggling with the growing heat. He attempted to reach down but he almost forgot that his hands were secured to the bedpost and he turned his head to the side, trying to catch his breath.

He glanced up and saw that the handcuff that connected to the bedpost was loose. He balled his hands into fists and gave the cuffs a huge tug, seeing that the loose handcuff broke off. L chuckled to himself and tugged at the chain connected to Lights collar, crashing his lips into Lights. He pushed back with the strength he had left and pulled away minutes later, both of them sitting up. "Please. Can I?" Light asked. "Can you what?" L replied.

Light looked down and grabbed L's zipper with his teeth, pulling it down. "Can I?" He repeated. "I don't know. Can you?" "May I?" "If that's what you want." L said in a velvety tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Light pulled down L's zipper all the way and stared at the length that was five inches away from his face. He blushed and sheepishly said, "K-Kinda huge aren't you?" "Well, I uh... told you that already." L said, blushing lightly and looking to the left. Light made a small smile and leaned in, licking the head of L's length and slowly taking it in. L shivered with pleasure and leaned his back against the headboard, watching Light.

He caressed Lights hair as he took in more of the length, doing everything he can to appease L. He took in more, the last of it, and closed his eyes, using his tongue skillfully to please L. "Light... I..." He breathed. He tried to push Light off but he kept going for it, until he came in his mouth. Lights eyes snapped open and widened, looking up at L.

He pushed Light off of him and saw that he swallowed it all with a smile on his face. "I'm speechless." L said. Light giggled and blushed, the smile growing wider on his face. L glanced down and grabbed Lights private from outside of his pants, listening to his cry. "Your hard?" L asked, "Already? I've barely done anything to you." "Nnn... Shut up..." Light mumbled, closing his eyes.

He panted lightly and pushed himself into L, wanting L to touch him more. "Are you eager for something? You're climbing all over me." L said with a laugh. Lights face clearly shown embarrassment and he pulled himself back with a small sigh. "I'm sorry..." He said. L rolled his eyes and unbuttoned Lights pants, tugging at the belt.

He stared at the belt and tugged again, not able to loosen it at all. "Light..." He said. "Click the button. Underneath the buckle." Light replied. L did as he was told and the belt clicked open "What kind of belt is that?" Light shrugged.

"May I rip your jeans apart?" L purred. "Why not slip them off?" "Because. Ripping things apart is fun for me." "Okay then." Light replied. L smirked and grabbed the from part of Lights jeans, ripping it apart piece by piece. The only thing that Light was now equipped of was his boxers. L pulled the chains that were around Light and tightened them, forcing Light to fall back into the pillows behind him.

L grazed his hand across Lights waist, traveling downward across his hips and inner thigh, traveling back up and caressing the soft skin on his face. Light had a hazy look in his eyes, his cheeks were filled with a deep red blush and he stared at L. He reached inside Lights boxers and grabbed hold of his private, stroking him gently. Light gasped and a small cry escaped from his lips.

"How do you feel?" L asked. Light swallowed hard and stared at him, an eager expression flickered in his eyes. "I... I'm okay..." He replied. L stroked him harder, listening to the rhythmic gasps that echoed the room. "Anything that you request?" L asked, an amused smile on his face. Light searched for the words and said, "Pl-Please..."

"Yes?"

"Please, Ryuuzaki-kun..."

"Just say it."

"H-Harder. I want you. I want you so bad, please. I love you... Enter me..." Light moaned, his voice filled with small whimpers and gasps. "My love..." L said staring at him with a serious expression, "Do you really want me to d-" "Please! Please do it, I'm begging you! I want you in me, I'll do anything to have that!" Light interrupted, his eyes filled with tears. L's face was saddened from seeing Light at the edge of crying.

He crawled up, laying on top of Light, and kissed him sincerely, running his hand through Lights hair and grabbing it tightly. Light felt the stinging passion that surged within him from the kiss, shivering slightly from this. "Please..." He whispered, licking L's lips. "This is what you want?" L asked, pulling back and breaking the kiss. "Please..." Light repeated, dreading that he would refuse.

L sat up and stuck two fingers in Lights mouth, quickly removing them and sticking them into Light, listening to the sudden cry. He stuck them in deeper and Light whimpered softly, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. "Ryu-Ryuuzaki-kun... Nnn- please..." Light moaned. L moved his fingers around and hit a pleasurable spot, making Light cry out and shudder.

L removed his fingers from Light and glanced up at him, grabbing a hold of his hips. "I love you, Light." He said repeatedly. He pushed at Lights entrance and slid inside. Light cried out, his voice quivering. L pulled back and thrust into him, listening to the whispery moan.

He thrust again, making each one faster and harder than the one before. Lights body stung and burned from pleasure and desire, a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He cried out and gasped from each thrust into his body, not wanting it to end. "Y-You're so tight..." L said, panting lightly. He thrust faster and hit the spot, forcing Light to moan.

"Harder!" He cried, gasping greedily for air. L did so and they both cried out, coming at the same time. L slowly pulled out and his whole body quivered. He collapsed on top of Light from exhaustion and panted heavily, finding Lights hand and grasping it tightly. "I love you, Light." He said shakily. Light wanted to hug him, wanted to touch him so bad but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so. "I love you too..." Light said in a whisper.

"I think I forgot where I put the key to your handcuffs." L said.

"That's just wonderful."

"I think I left it in my pants pocket but it's so far away."

"You're lazy." Light said with a smile. "I know." L replied, kissing Light softly. He pulled back and his lips formed a smile. Lights smile. The smile that gave Light a fuzzy, unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted so much to just chain it down and keep it forever. All of his worry and pain just lifted away; he never wanted to see himself without L.

"Something wrong?" L asked. Light looked up and shook his head. "I just love that smile..." He said, licking L's bottom lip and kissing him sweetly. L brushed his fingers against Lights cheek and kissed back, sliding his tongue into Lights mouth. He twisted his head to the side to take in more of L's sweet tasting lips and sighed. L pulled back and made a small smile, sitting up. "Come on." He said, "I'll put some water on and we'll take a bath." "T-Together?" Light stuttered. L nodded in reply.

He got up and found the key in his pants pocket, helping Light sit up and unlocking only one of the handcuffs. He reached back and took off the shackles around Lights ankles and unwrapped the chains, throwing them to the floor. L secured his wrist into the empty handcuff and smiled, pulling on the small chain that connected to Lights collar to sit him up. "You're not gonna take the collar off?" Light asked. "Nope." L replied, tugging at the chain. Light followed him into the bathroom at sat down at the edge of the bathtub, watching L. "How do you like the water?" He asked.

"H-Hot, very hot..." Light replied with a pink blush. L grinned and turned the hot water up, sitting next to Light. He rested his head on L's shoulder and smiled, their hands still entwined. "So, how was it?" L asked. "How was what?" Light replied. L stared at him and Light blushed. "Oh... I don't think there is a word to describe it." "Was it that bad?" "No! No, it was great..." "I'm glad you think so." L said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

He reached back and turned off the cold water first, letting the hot water run longer then shut it off. "After you." He said. Light felt a little uncomfortable and turned his head to the side. "Is something wrong?" L asked. "I don't know. I feel, I think, embarrassed." Light said.

"Why embarrassed?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't want you to feel like that when I'm around you."

"Mmm... I know. I don't want to feel like it either."

"Is this maybe a little too awkward for you?" L asked, tracing two fingers down Lights spine. "Y-Yeah." Light replied, facing L. He smiled and chuckled to himself, placing both his and Lights hand in the water. "It's just water. It can't kill you." He said. Light looked back at the water with his eyes closed halfway. "I guess you're right." "Aren't I always?" L said laughing, "Do you want to be pushed in?" "No! Don't push me in!" Light cried. L put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back a little, listening to his pleading cries.

"Aw, you're just like a kitty, afraid of water." L said, his tone velvety. "I-I am not a kitty." Light replied. L turned around and stuck his feet into the water with a smile on his face. "Get in the water, kitty." "I'm not your kitty!" "Water doesn't hurt you." "I know it doesn't and I'm not afraid of it." "Come on." L said, splashing Light. He jumped back in reply.

"That's hot." He said, turning around and facing the water. "I thought you said you liked it hot." L said. "I do." Light replied, sticking his hand in the water. He sighed and put his feet into the water, rubbing his foot against L's with a smile. He looked up at L and realized that he was sitting perfectly normal, but his shoulders were still hunched over.

"You can sit normally?" Light asked. "Yeah, but my intellectual capacity decreases by forty percent." L replied, staring at Lights dumbfounded face. L laughed and said, "You're cute when you're slightly confused."

Light stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "Aw..." L purred hugging Light tightly, "You get cuter by the second." Light turned his back to him. L laughed and let go of Light, pushing him into the water. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow. You asshole!" Light complained. He reached up and tugged L's arm, making him fall into the water. "Ow, ow. Ugh, damn." L mumbled. "Yeah, now you know how it feels." Light said, splashing him.

He grinned and splashed back. "Oh no, I'm not falling for your childish games that you lure me into." Light said. L laughed and replied, "You started it." "No I didn't!" Light yelled. L held in a laugh and pressed a tile, revealing a shelf from behind the tiles. "What kind of soap do you want?" L asked. "What the hell!?" Light replied, staring at the endless titles of soap.

"Pick one. I have rose, apple, blueberry, strawberry, chocolate, jade, le-" "Oh my God! It's like a game show! Pick the wrong soap and your brain implodes! Why are there so many to choose from!?" Light cried. L shrugged.

"Is everything in there?" "Name one and I'm sure to find it." L said. "Nectarine." Light said with a grin. L pointed to a box and looked at Light. "Uh... Bamboo." L pointed to another box. "Grape? Vanilla? Amethyst? Amber? Coffee!?" L pointed to each and every one of them, smiling. "I don't know which one to choose!" Light said, staring at the endless boxes.

He glanced over to the right and picked up a white box, reading the title. "Which one did you pick?" L asked, grabbing a light green box. "Blue sugar?" Light said reading the description, "What about you?" "Lime fused with coconut." "That's why you smell so good!" Light exclaimed.

L laughed, looking at Light. "My cute, curious, little kitty. That's your nickname now." "Oh really now..." Light mumbled, "Does it have to be kitty?" "Yes." L said. Light turned his head right, looking at himself in the mirror. He grinned and combed his fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" L asked. "You'll see." Light replied.


End file.
